Lost Love
by skatergirl94
Summary: Kate and Rick, newly engaged, hit a roadblock, in both a case and in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: My Creative Writing teacher gave a partner assignment today so my friend Nevisa and I teamed up. We were giving a list of elements we need in a story and we were to come with an idea by the end of class. **_

_**Naturally, we did it on Castle. **_

_**We thought, since our teacher liked it and a few class mates, that we'd post it here for all Castle fans to read. **_

_**These were the instructions (Read or you wont understand the plot.) A plot is causal sequence of events, the "why" for the things that happen in the story. The plot draws the reader into the character's lives and helps the reader understand the choices that the characters make. A plot's structure is the way in which the story elements are arranged. Writers vary structure depending on the needs of the story. With a partner, incorporate each of the following fifteen elements in a fiction. Create a plot which is believable, interesting and draws the reader in. A homeless man A tattered handkerchief A piercing scream A busy downtown marketA gold ring A British touristA green - eyed brunetteA handsome bay street lawyerA sound of sirens in the distanceA copy of War and PeaceA bouquet of daffodils A crisp white envelopeA journalist (in this case Castle had to be a journalist instead of a writer to make it work.) A read corvette An unexpected text message **_

_**Also, Castle and Beckett, are Kate and Rick in this, cause for school, it sounds better. **_

_**ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Love: PART 1 <strong>

**A piercing scream **is herd throughout the Windsor Ark Hotel, as a body laid in a pool of blood. It was the maid who the manager saw first, her curly **brunette** hair framed her now pale face. Her wide **green eyes** stared at the body on the floor. The manager paled himself at the site of the body. The hotel room looked as if rock stars were throwing a party. The manager quickly left to make the call.

Elsewhere, Detective Katherine Beckett sat at her desk busy as always with paper work. The desk lamp shined over her **white-gold engagement ring **catching her attention. A smile crossed her face as she started fiddling and twisting it around her finger. As she played with her ring, her soon-to-be husband Rick Castle, came strolling through the elevator doors. He held a **bouquet of daffodils**; Kate's favourite, and walked over to greet her. Kate, having been startled, stopped fiddling and looked at Rick; her hands now shifting around the scattered papers trying to look busy. Rick smiled, setting down the flowers, and claiming his usual spot in the chair beside her desk.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked leaning in towards her.

Kate blushed but before she could answer him the phone rang. She quickly picked it up; her face fell as she looked at Rick before leaning over her desk to call out to Ryan and Esposito. "Boys!" she exclaimed, "Duty calls!"

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the hotel, <strong>the sound of sirens in the distance<strong>, Kate met with Lanie, the 12th precincts medical examiner, at the crime scene. Lanie was already looking over the body as Rick looked around the messed up hotel room.

"What have you found so far?" Kate asked, crouching down to Lanie's level.

"Our victim was stabbed multiple time in the chest. There are some abrasions on his wrist that implicate a struggle. Time of death is between one and two am this morning. His ID says his name is William Moore, the hotel manager said he's a **tourist from Britain**."

"Looks like Prince William got himself into some trouble." Rick teased.

"Anyways, this was found in his coat pocket," Lanie handed Kate a **crisp white envelope**. Kate snapped on a pair of plastic gloves as she took the envelope. At the same time the doors flung open, revealing a tall **clean cut man** in a business suit, following behind were a few maids fawning over him.

"Wow, it's prince charming," Rick spoke, being elbowed by Kate.

"Ben Hudson actually, **attorney,**" he said smugly to Rick before eyeing Kate with a smile.

"And who might you be?" he uttered towards her. "Your certainly to pretty to be an officer."

She looked towards the ground as she fiddled with the envelope. Cracking a sky smile, which Rick noticed, she introduced herself. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD."

He smiled wider. "Charmed." he said before looking at Rick, "and you are?"

Rick moved closer to Kate. "Richard Castle. **Journalist** extraordinar and-" he placed a hand over one of Kate's shoulder before continuing, "-this beautiful detective's husband."

Kate's eyes widened before she rolled them. "Fiancée," she corrected, shifting out of Rick's hold to examine the rest of the room, leaving Rick and Ben to a staring contest. Kate scanned over the room before spotting **a tattered handkerchief**.

"Why are you here? Last time I checked lawyers weren't needed at a crime scene." Rick asked, sarcastically.

"True but last time I checked journalists weren't needed either." he shot back. "This hotel has a high reputation to hold, they called for me personally to make sure things run smoothly."

Just as Kate was wrapping up the crime scene, a young woman ran into the room frantically. She dropped to her knees in front of the dead body sobbing. Esposito quickly moved to stop her, as did Ryan, to help hold her back from contaminating any evidence. "Ma'am you cant be in here," Ryan ordered.

"No! He can't be dead! He can't!" she screamed. Kate rushed over as Ryan and Esposito pulled the woman to her feet.

"Ma'am please calm down. This is a crime scene, you need authorization to be-"

"He just proposed. We were supposed to get married," the woman interrupted in an audible whisper. Kate gaped at the woman before moving back from her. She walked past Esposito saying, "take her in for questioning."

* * *

><p>"How long have you and William been together?" Kate asked the woman sitting across the table from her. They were back at the precinct. The woman's soft sobs and whimpers filled the small office room. She had previously told Kate her name.<p>

"Ms. Cambridge?"

"Ashlynn. Please, call me Ashlynn."

"Alright, Ashlynn. Would you like some water? A tissue maybe?" The woman nodded as Kate motioned Rick to go get something.

"Okay Ashlynn, I know this is hard for you, but I have to ask you a few questions, is that all right?" Kate asked receiving a nod. "How long have you and William been together?"

"Two years."

"Did William have any enemies? Someone that may have wanted to harm him?" Kate continued as Rick re-entered the room, setting down a bottle of water and tissues in front of Ashlynn.

"No. Will had just proposed two weeks ago, and he wanted to go away on a trip before we started wedding plans, so we flew from London to New York as a private get away." she explained. "I can't believe he's gone." Rick handed her a tissue as Kate leaned in placing a hand on Ashlynn's arm. "Look, I know this isn't easy but we need you to tell us anything you know about William."

Ashlynn looked up at Kate with a glare. "How could someone like you understand?"

Kate smiled and replied. "Because I know what it's like having someone you love taken away so suddenly."

Rick looked at Kate as she spoke, the compassion and empathy noticeable in her eyes. His gaze fell her to hand, then fingers, smiling at the white-gold ring. He listened amazed, as Kate talked with Ashlynn as though she were an old friend.

"Do you know what William was doing earlier that day?" Kate asked.

Ashlynn thought for a moment. "He said he was going to talk to a man about taking photos at our wedding."

"A wedding photographer?" Rick asked.

Ashlynn nodded.

"Do you have a number of the guy?"

Ashlynn nodded again as she searched through her bag, pulling out a small card and handing it to Kate. "Will said he's really good." she added.

Kate looked up at Rick and then back at Ashlynn, slowly standing up. "Thank you Ms. Cambridge, that'll be all." Kate said as she opened the door.

"B-but what about William?" she shuttered walking out past Kate.

"We'll call you if anything come up." Kate rubbed Ashlynn's arm softly to comfort her. "You did great." she added.

As Ashlynn left, Rick walked over to Kate, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, never seen you play the role of Dr. Phil before." Kate smiled looking at her feet.

"Well I know the feeling of having someone you love in danger." Rick smiled as he pulled Kate into a warm embrace, kissing the top her head.

"Awww, only engaged and already acting like a married couple." Ryan teased as he sipped his cup of coffee. Kate immediately broke apart from Rick nervously moving away. "We were cold," she fibbed. Ryan nodded, hiding the smug look on his face.

Kate shook her head irritated as she quickly passed Ryan. "Come on Rick, we have a lead."

* * *

><p>"His name is Lenard Quill, free-lance photographer, recently divorced; married for six years." Kate told Rick as the made their way through the <strong>busy<strong> **downtown market of **Chinatown. "Says here he lives alone, renting an attic space over a Marco's flower shop." Kate continued.

"So our first suspect is a poor free-lancer?" Rick asked making Kate roll her eyes.

"No Rick, besides not all freelancers are poor. You were a free-lance writer before your first book sold."

Rick pouted. "I was not." he whined. They stopped in front of a flower shop as he continued. "I just hadn't found the right…inspiration yet." Kate looked at him and smiled before heading inside the shop with Rick close behind.

"Mr. Marco?" Kate called as a small Italian man emerged from behind a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes?" he replied, wiping his hands on his pants.

"We're from the NYPD, I'm detective Kate Beckett." Kate flashed her badge.

"Oh, what can I do for you, detective?"

"We hear your renting out your attic space to a free-lance photographer?" Kate stated.

"A Lenard Quill?" Rick cut in, fiddling with some white orchids. "These ones would match your dress, Kate," he added in. Kate scuffed before looking back at Marco.

"You know of Mr. Quill, Marco?"

The man licked his lips nervously. "Ah, yes, Lenard, good boy he is. Take nice photos of my flowers sometimes."

"You know where he might be?" Kate asked eyeing some bright coloured daffodils.

Marco's face turned to a scowl. "At night he always goes to dem strip joints. Disgusting man at night he is. Came home one night with one of dem…you know."

"Do you know the address of the strip joints, maybe?" Kate asked.

Marco nodded in reply as he began to write down an address.

"These?" Rick asked handing Kate some violets.

"Rick!" Kate said in warning tone.

"What? We're in a flower shop asking about a suspect. Kill two birds with one stone, right?" Rick retorted, shrugging his shoulders. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Here you go." Marco handed Kate the paper with an address scribbled over it.

"Thank you." she replied turning away before being stopped by Marco.

"Dat man, he gots a good eye for flowers. You need flowers for your wedding, call me." Marco said smiling and handing a card to Kate, who smiled and laughed nervously in thanks before leaving with Rick.

* * *

><p>Rick leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door as he waited for Kate to finish changing. "You know if we're going to a strip club, why are you getting all dressed up?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.<p>

"We're going undercover, if the address is correct than they won't want a couple of cops lurking around." Kate replied before opening the bathroom door. She was wearing a thigh-high deep red tight spaghetti strap dress. Rick gawked at his wife to be. "When you said undercover, I didn't think you meant _this_ undercover" he finally said, his eyes roaming over her body.

Kate cocked an eyebrow before she lifted Rick's chin. "I'm up here Rick" she said with a smirk.

"Your my fiancée, wearing a short revealing dress, you expect me not to stare?" Rick said in defence as they made their way out of Rick's loft to his **red Ferrari**.

He opened the door for Kate to get in. "No, but you looking me over like a piece of meat is another thing." Kate replied as she closed the car door. As Rick put the car into drive and started down the road into the busy streets of New York, Kate tried make out the fine scribbles of the address the flouriest wrote.

"Kate?" Rick finally said, startling Kate's focus.

"What is it, Rick?" she replied.

Rick took a deep breath before continuing. "Why have you been avoiding our engagement?"

Kate narrowed her eyes. "I'm not. I've been wearing the ring and everyone we know already knows"

"That's not what I meant, Kate." Rick sighed in frustration. "Every time anyone brings up wedding plans, you quickly change the subject or ignore it. I need to know." Rick paused as he eyed Kate in the corner of his eye, while still keeping focus on the road "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. Kate's lips tightened into a straight line as she shifted her gaze to the road. "I haven't been... avoiding the planning." she sighed. "And I'm not having second thoughts, Rick" she paused placing her hand on his shoulder "I just think it's too soon to start planning. we-"

"We've known each other for years Kate, and we've been engaged for months now." Rick interrupted.

"Your over reacting, Rick. I just need more... time" Kate replied.

Rick's grip tightened around the steering wheel as he made a sharp turn into an alley that lead to the strip joint. Kate braced herself from the powerful turn. "Rick? What the hell." she exclaimed as Rick undid his seat belt.

"I've given you nothing but time Kate. And as far as I know-" he turned to her, looking her dead in the eyes, "-times running out." He opened the car door and slammed it shut, leaving Kate along, shocked with mixed emotions.

Following close behind Rick, Kate adjusted her dress as they entered the strip joint. The place had a musky smell of stale alcohol and cigarettes. The music was blaring and scantily dressed women danced on stages and poles, as drunk men ogled them. Kate cringed at the scene. "Alright let's split up. Lenard comes here a lot, must be an old time regular." Kate explained to Rick as he scanned the room. Just as they were about to split up, a stripper dressed in what looked like a Bo-peep costume that shrunk in the wash strutted up to Rick. She ran her hand up his shoulder before saying promiscuously. "Well hello handsome, care for a dance?" Kate eyed Rick dangerously before hearing him say yes. The stripper smirked before turning to lead Rick to a private room.

Kate grabbed Rick's arm pulling him back to whisper in his ear, "We're undercover, Rick. No distractions." Rick shrugged off her hold before replying "Of course. This is all for the _case_. I can act" smirking to Kate, he followed after the stripper, disappearing into the crowd. Kate grind her teeth in irritation as she made her way to the bar and ordered a Pina Colada, from the bartender. The bartender eyed her weirdly as he handed her the drink.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone, darlin'?" he asked. Kate looked at the bartender as she sipped her drink "Actually I'm looking for a guy. Name's Lenard Quill? You know him?" She asked. The bartender shifted before pointing to a guy at the end of the bar alone and making love to his gin and tonic. Kate gulped down her drink as she made her way to Lenard, putting on her best promiscuous act. She slid into the seat next to him placing her hand on his shoulder, caressing it.

"Hi" she said seductively.

* * *

><p>Lenard looked up at Kate from his hands, which he had up to cradle his face. He was a slim guy, pale in the face, scruffy beard and reeked of alcohol. Kate had to hold her breath as he smiled widely and started talking like any other drunken idiot. Kate didn't focus much on Lenard's drunken slander; she was more fixated on how he looked. He resembled what looked to be<strong> a homeless man.<strong>

Noticing Lenard leaning in closer, Kate backed up a bit and gave a devilish smile. She moved her finger in a following fashion as Lenard followed her to a private room. Lenard held the wide drunk grin on his face as Kate swayed her hips moving closer toward him.

"Well, aren't we frisky" he chuckled at her.

Kate's devious smile immediately turned to a serious glare as she pushed him against the wall. He didn't expect it and was startled.

"Look, Lenard. I'm a detective with the NYPD and I'd like to ask a few questions, you alright with that?" she said coldly

Lenard's eyes shifted in both directions before he kneed her in the stomach making her let go. Turning he tried to make a run for it only to have Kate knock him down, pinning him to the ground, her gun in one hand and her other hand holding both of his in a tight hold.

"Now Lenard, looks like you've been a bad boy." She commented as she switched her gun with handcuffs, placing him under arrest.

Moving Lenard through the strip joint, Kate searched around for Rick. She tried almost every private room before she found the one he was in. Rick had the striper on his lap facing him, her top was long discarded and she was moving in a swaying fashion over Rick. From Kate's view it looked as if they were kissing and it didn't help that Rick's hands were on the woman's back.

Kate cleared her throat loudly getting their attention. The stripper turned to look at her giving her a scowl. "Excuse me! I'm workin' here." The stripper said to Kate in a thick New Yorker accent.

Ignoring her Kate glared directly at Rick. "_Workin_', huh?" she commented. Rick moved quickly as he got the stripper off him moving towards Kate. "Funny, didn't know our line of _work _meant making out with a strippers." Kate turned herself and Lenard out of the room, leading him out the back doors.

She shoved Lenard into the back of the car as she heard Rick calling out her name. She held her eyes closed tight as she heard his voice getting closer and closer.

"Kate, wait! I- "

Kate turned towards him as she yelled, "No, Castle!

Her sudden use of his last name threw him off guard as he looked at her. "Kate I was only" he tried again to explain only to have Kate cut him off again.

"Castle," she whispered. "We have work to do." Her hands were shaking in anger as she opened the car door getting into the driver's seat. "I'm driving." she added as Rick got into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Kate slammed the door shut as she entered the interrogation room. "I'm detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle." Kate said sternly<p>

Lenard looked around the bright room squinting his eyes, "Where the hell am I?" he asked now sobering up.

Kate scuffed as she slid a photo in his direction.

"You know this man?" she asked.

"No," Lenard replied staring at the photo.

"Cut the crap, Lenard. Your number was given to us. Does the name William Moore ring a bell?" Kate pushed again.

Lenard narrowed his eyes at the photo before looking at the detective.

"Oh, yeah, I knew him, what about him?" he asked.

"He was murdered yesterday morning. You know anything about that?" Kate pushed harder, noticing him getting nervous.

"I know nothing about it."

"Really? Well, where were you between one and two am yesterday."

"At the strip joint as always"

"That's interesting," Rick cut in, "because I have sources that said other wise."

Kate looked at Rick confused as he moved next to her.

"I have a witness who places you at the Windsor Arch hotel around the same time he was killed."

"That's a lie!" Lenard yelled.

Kate looked back at Lenard still a bit confused. "Why were you there, Lenard?" she pressed a little more.

"I wasn't at a hotel!" he yelled in defence.

Kate slammed her fist against the table. "We have sources who saw you, Lenard. So tell us why you were there."

"I…." he stuttered.

"Why did you kill him, Lenard?" Kate slammed her fist against the table again.

"I didn't kill him!" Lenard finally shot back

Kate sat back in her seat leaning in to listen. "Then why were you at the hotel?"

"I was there to pick up my money. That guy bought some of my photos, said he loved them and he wanted to show his girlfriend." Lenard finished.

Kate looked at Rick. They both leaned into each other as they exchanged whispers.

"That would explain the envelope in William's pocket" Rick concluded.

"Ryan and Esposito did say there was a cheque in there for two-thousand dollars." Kate agreed.

The two turned back to Lenard.

"How much did he owe you?" Kate questioned, sternly.

"About two grand, one of my biggest commissions yet." Lenard replied.

"Did he want to discuss further business with you about the photos?" Rick asked

"Nah, well yeah he did actually. He said he wanted to talk to me about a deal. He said he'd call me back once he talked it over with his girl. That's that last I heard from him." Lenard recalled.

Kate nodded. "Alright Lenard, your free to go."

* * *

><p>After the interrogation, Kate stopped Rick out in the hall.<p>

"How did you know about that source? Your keeping secret from me now?" She said quite irritated.

"Well you wouldn't let me talk last night." Rick stated. "You said undercover. I was undercover." Rick paused. "Nothing happened, Kate" he added as he walked toward the break room.

Kate sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "I know, Rick."

"Then what was that whole scene about?"

Kate bit the bottom of her lip and lifted her eyes to meet Rick's. "I think I just need some space right now, Rick. I need to think things through."

Rick sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "For how long?"

"I don't know. Things are just happening so fast. I'll call you okay?" Before he could answer, Kate leaned in and pleased a tender kiss on his cheek. He watched as she collected a pile of files, slid her belonging into her purse, and disappeared behind the door of the precinct elevators.

* * *

><p>Kate sat on her sofa, surrounded by scattered papers and files, with a copy of "<strong>War and Peace<strong>,"in her lap and a wine glass in her hand. As much as she loved the book, her mind wondered else where. She was unaware of the tears escaping her eyes, until one slipped off her cheek, staining the page she had been trying to read. Kate pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face within them. She couldn't get her mind off Rick. She was disgusted with herself. How she could face the line of fire, or look death straight in the eyes without so much as a flitch. Yet, she couldn't face her feelings, the thought even having to explain them to herself frightened her. Even after all they'd been through.

Kate was startled by the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the table. Wiping the tears from her face, Kate got up and walked over and picked up the phone. She opened the **anonymous text message. **It read, "_Kate, I don't have much time. It's me Ashlynn, I need your help. He-"_ the text message cut off there.

* * *

><p>(Part 2 is coming soon!)<p> 


	2. AU! IMPORTANT!

Hey fellow reader!

Okay so, yes this story will be continued. Yes it will be updated before you all turn 50.

My friend and I have an idea on were we want it to go, but we'd taught it'd be fun for you guys to get involved.

So this is our plan. We want you all to give us another 15 options, much like the assignment, and we will chose the best 15 that we think fits the story best.

Rules: Keep it clean

Make it interesting

Make it unique

Have fun!

You can leave your ideas in as a review.

We will pick the best 15 next Friday, for this Friday we will be stuffing our faces with Turkey!

Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! :D

Yours truly,

Lisa and Nevisa :)


End file.
